1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote controller, and more particularly, to the remote controller with a communication function of a phone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A remote controller has become an essential electronic appliance such as other electronic appliances like televisions, sound systems, lightning, and projectors. FIG. 1 illustrates a functional block diagram of a conventional remote controller 10. The remote controller 10 includes an input panel 12 with a plurality of keys for selecting functions corresponding to the keys; a control module 14, coupled to the input panel 12; and an infrared LED 16, coupled to the control module 14. When the user selects the function corresponding to the key, the input panel 12 transmits an input signal corresponding to the key to the control module 14 controlling the infrared LED 16 to output an infrared signal to an electronic appliance. Once the electronic appliance receives and decodes the infrared signal, the corresponding function, such as adjusting volume or image settings, is executed.
However, the specialization of the remote controller causes the low integration among various electronic appliances and computer system, and the quality of the signal transmission is restricted by the directional character of the transmit medium.